A Faceless Soul's Hatred
by Repliku14
Summary: I wasn't always like this. I had everything I wanted... until I met HIM.


I'm a monster, I know.

But I wasn't always like this. I was normal. A human, like you. Sixteen years old, I had everything going for me- great school, girl of my dreams, popularity- you get the idea. But there was this one guy that always tried to be better than me, even resorting to bullying me. I hated him so much! I just needed some way to show him up...

One night, I was especially distressed. That jerk had actually tried to ask my girlfriend out- not just because he liked her, but to get me ticked off. Y'see, I had this habit of always coming up with a worst-case scenario, so I had begun to think: what if she loses interest in me and falls for him?

I had decided to take a walk through the forest that night. It helps me clear my head. Anyway, I was just strolling through the woods...

...when I saw HIM.

He was a short man in purple clothes and sandals. He had red hair and pointy elf-like ears. On his back was an enormous backpack. Inside of it and hanging off of it were several masks. (Zelda fans, you know exactly who this is.) He was facing away from me, so I tapped his shoulder.

He turned around to face me. The first thing I noticed about his face... was his smile.

"Hello there!" he said, seeming friendly. Of course, that's what I thought.

"Who... who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just a mask salesman." I could tell by the backpack. "Listen, could you help me out? I have an idea for a new mask, and I need a model. Would you be willing to help?"

"Do I get something in return?" I asked.

"Of course! I'll grant you a wish." I thought about it for a minute. I didn't really believe in superstition, but at this point, I was desperate. With this guy's help, I could wish that I was able to show my rival up! And all in return for just a few minutes of being a mask model. It sounded like a good deal to me.

Of course, that was before I knew the man's dark intents.

"It's a deal." We shook hands. However, as we did, I suddenly got a weird chill. If only I had trusted my gut.

I sat down on a nearby stump as the man took out a notepad and pencil. He hummed to himself as he sketched. Innocent, right?

WRONG. DEAD WRONG.

After a few minutes, he stopped sketching. "You know, you have a very handsome face."

"Well, thanks," I replied.

"I think... I'd like to keep it!"

"Wha-" Before I could react, he raised his hand, darkness emanating from it. The dark force grew more intense, and I suddenly passed out.

The last thing I remember seeing was his demented grin.

I woke up the later in the middle of a rain shower. My vision was... weird. As I stood up, I noticed that I was taller. My head still ached. I reached up to touch my face...

...And I noticed that my hands were a ghostly white.

I screamed- at least, if I could have, I would. I couldn't open my mouth.

As I stumbled around, I felt something nudge my foot. I looked down, and I saw that it was a mask.

That looked just like my face.

I desperately looked around to find something to see my reflection in. As I gazed into a rain puddle, I saw...

My head was completely white. And my face was gone.

I heard a snap of twigs behind me. As I hid behind a tree, I saw that it was a search party of policemen, probably sent to find me. I stepped out from behind the tree, hoping that they could help.

They screamed, and I felt darkness emanating from me.

As they all dropped dead, their eyes blank, their last screams frozen on their faces.

I stepped back, looking at my hands. I had become a monster. All because of him. HIM!

I walked for days until I mustered up the courage to reach the edge of the forest. Looking out, I saw my girlfriend placing flowers on a grave that had been placed recently near the woods. It certainly hadn't been there before. She stood up, and I saw tears on her face. Whose grave was that?

I didn't want to hurt her, so I waited until she left to examine the grave. When I read the name on it, if I'd had a mouth, I would have gasped.

My name was on the gravestone.

They had thought me dead and made a grave for me in my honor. If only they knew that I was alive.

I wandered back into the forest. Knowing that they thought that I had died was bad enough, but knowing who had done it...

It was his fault. ALL HIS FAULT!

HE had stolen my life from me! HE was the reason I was a monster! It was all. His. FAULT!

So here I am, in this forest. I would be eighteen now. I channel my rage by killing those who trespass, jealous of them. I look for him, even though I know he's long gone.

I have sworn that as long as my girlfriend is still living here, I won't leave the forest, for fear of killing her.

Mr. Happy Mask Guy, if you are reading this, know that you're safe from me.

For now.

Because when she leaves, I'll leave too, to look for you.

And when I find you, know that I'm not just going to kill you. Oh, no.

I'm going to tear your heart out.

**Let me know what you think! This is my first crossover. Let me know if you have any theories concerning Slender's origins. I'd love to hear what you think!**


End file.
